First Snow (Quest)
Next Quest Info "You got the invitation of four ""Knights"" ...Meet them in the opening ceremony." Objective Attend the opening ceremony and have a talk with everyone: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Willow titled "To the throne" that reads: :To Lady Ellenstein, You must've heard the Snow Festival this year will be the most grand in all of history. I wonder who will be chosen as the beautiful Winter Queen. If you want, I'd like to sing a song of blessings for you. There is also one more thing requiring your attention, and that's the heavy snow. It might be the coldest winter yet. Please stay warm and take good care of yourself. --Willow After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Be careful" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, this is Alan. Will you participate in the Snow Festival? Or the Beauty Contest at least? Someone like you would definitely win... I'm conflicted that I wrote this letter instead of telling you my feelings in person. I'd love to be your knight. I'll protect you for sure! If someone tries to cheat, I'll show them justice! After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alminas titled "Wait for good news" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein: Please forgive me if this letter surprises you. When I learned you were going to attend the Snow Festival, I somehow began to look forward to it. I have no doubt you will win the title of Winter Queen. I only wished to share my thoughts with you. My apologies for acting on a whim. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "Shortcut to victory" that reads: :Is it true you're thinking about who to choose for your Snow Festival partner? I think the answer is obvious. As a gambler, I know how to win. Trust me, it's not because of my business intuition. I'm looking forward to seeing you shine. *There is a coat of the same name, First Snow. *There is a beauty contest with Lynna Jorcastle. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Ma'am, there's snow! There's snow! Magda: It happened quite early this time. Eliza: There will be a Winter Ceremony this year, Magda. Get ready. Magda: A Winter Ceremony? Is it only held when there's snow? Eliza: How could anyone not know the Winter Ceremony? Miss Vivian, when was the last time you attended? Maid: Five years ago. It snowed early back then as well. It was the year Lady Bavlenka debuted in the social circle and won the title of Winter Queen! The dress she wore that day was beautiful! Magda: I see. It's only held when the snow comes before January. Eliza: Miss Vivian, there will be a'' ceremony'' at the city gate tomorrow. Take Magda there. Maid: Yes, Ma'am! Story Chat 2 Magda: There's so many people. I see Sister Florna, Sister Heather, and Cleric Pan. Maid: Because it's been a long time, the Church has to be take the ceremony seriously. And that thing... Everyone is looking forward to it! Magda: I saw many people set up stalls in the streets. Is there going to be a festival? Lynna: You really are a stupid nouveau riche! : Story Root 2 : Magda: Lady Jorcastle. Miss Vivian, can you tell me? : Maid: My Lady, it's embarrassing to do it here. : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Lady Jorcastle, you're too loud. Cleric Pan: Please be quiet. The ceremony will start soon. Lynna: The Winter Queen should take all these people away! Magda: Let's watch from somewhere else. Maid: My Lady, this way. Story Chat 3 Cleric Pan: In the name of the Goddess, open this ancient gate. Florna and Heather: In the name of the Goddess, move our ancestors' monument. Magda: (They took a brick from the city's gate.) Cleric Pan: The path is cleared. Finsel is open to everyone. Regardless of your race or age, let's welcome the snow together. The 55th Winter Ceremony may now begin! Civilian Man: The festival! Civilian Woman: I'll buy some new clothes and wear a nice dress for the Winter Queen title! I won't be defeated so easily by the cold! Civilian Boy: I've been good for the whole year. The Snow Child will give me a present! Civilian Girl: I've heard if you hold the bouquet thrown by the Winter Queen, you'll be rewarded! Civilian Woman: Behave! There's bad people during this time. They'll sell you to the Oren villages! Magda: What is this all about, Miss Vivian? Maid: It's said that stone was part of Finsel's original gate. It's blessed with the power to exorcise. During the Snow Festival, people would take it down as to welcome all immortals, good or evil! Magda: What?! Maid: You've heard stories of fairies and spirits falling in love with humans, right? Or giving their treasures to humans. They say beings like that would visit Finsel. Cleric Pan: The era of immortals is over. Maid: I'm just a maid! I was only kidding! Magda: Cleric Pan, please tell me the truth. Cleric Pan: In ancient times, you could travel freely between the realm of humans and elven realm. The stone we took is the remnant of the Grimsteel Finsel's magicians used to build the gate two hundred years ago. Magda: So it can be used to prevent elves from entering? Cleric Pan: Now it's just a memento. Magda: I don't mind elves visiting Finsel to do business with us. Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein, you understand the Sky Goddess' generosity. There are many stories about the Snow Festival, but I shouldn't be the one to tell them. Why don't you walk around and pick your partner for the Winter Ceremony? Magda: What do you mean? Cleric Pan: I have to give out awards. However, I'd love to be your partner, Lady Ellenstein. Have fun. Story Chat 4 Magda: The Guardsmen are over here! Alan: Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Sir Alan, what are you doing here? Alan: There will be a lot of travelers and merchants during the Snow Festival. To prevent the city's gate from being crowded and to help keep order, we're escorting people. Magda: You did a good job preparing. Alan: I thought if it were done in advance, I could... Magda: You could what? Alan: Patrol during the festival! Goodbye, Lady Ellenstein! Magda: (He ran away. Sir Alan must have it tough.) Story Chat 5 I know you're participating in the Winter Ceremony, kitten. Or rather, you have to participate. Magda: For what? Black Glove: The beauty contest. You always do them at the tavern. It's how I make extra profit. Magda: So whenever I visited... Black Glove: No, this is different. We're selling Snow Tokens to people. Magda: Are they for beauty contests? Black Glove: You can use them to vote for your favourite woman. Whoever wins the most will be the Winter Queen this year and be rewarded. It can be anything from flowers, compliments, clothes, a crown, a giant white lion, or a white bear. Magda: How do you make money from this, Mr. Black Glove? I'll be angry if you bet on me. Black Glove: We're doing decent business this time. Only one vote? That's not enough. A real man would have at least twenty! Magda: People need to pay for these. Black Glove: Ten silver coins for each. Buy twenty to get one free. Magda: Isn't this pay-to-win? Black Glove: Everyone will participate in the Winter Ceremony. Besides the nobles and commoners, there are travelers and merchants. Anyone who wants to use their money to influence... Ah, the'' the popular vote''. There have been many times where people spend all their money to 'eliminate' candidates from the Four Families. Magda: Doesn't all of that just end up in the pockets of those who organised the ceremony and the Chamber of Commerce? Black Glove: Don't be so pessimistic. They money is used to fix the roads or by the Sky Church for charity. Nothing heretical will happen. Magda: What do you mean? Black Glove: I don't know much, but people say this Winter Ceremony is older than the Sky Church. Let's stop here or else they'll take me away. Maybe you should talk to an elf about it. If you become the Winter Queen, pick me as the sacrificial offering. Magda: (He ran away as soon as Cleric Pan looked over here.) Story Chat 6 Alminas: You were looking at me for quite some time, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I'm sorry! Alminas: What can I do for you? Magda: I'd like to ask you something about the Winter Ceremony, Sir Alminas. I just didn't expect you'd be here. Alminas: It is one of the few things passed down from generation to generation in Finsel. However, the Winter Ceremony was different in the beginning. Magda: What was it like? Alminas: An early snow would promise a long and harsh winter. The people decided to prepare sacrifices and pray for the Winter Queen's mercy. Magda: Is the Winter Queen a goddess... or a monster? Alminas: It depends on the person's interpretation of her. She did exist, representing winter and war. The entire continent would offer sacrifices to her. The leaders of many small countries sought blessings from her priests. Magda: Were she and her followers as powerful as the current Sky Church? I've never heard of the Winter Queen before. How could such an important religion disappear? Alminas: Two hundred years ago as the Golden Lily Dynasty fell into chaos... The Winter Queen wished to gather more believers and came into conflict with the Church of the Sky Goddess. Magda: So as a result.. Alminas: The knights and priests of the Church killed all who believed in the Winter Queen's religion. Magda: What about the goddess herself? Alminas: The Winter Queen was very arrogant, so the Goddess of Spring, Summer, and Autumn betrayed her. They helped the Sky Goddess invade the World of Winter. The Sky Goddess wielded a divine sword made from the summer sunlight and defeated the Winter Queen. Her true name, domain, power, and glory disappeared. Despite being a war between divine beings, the four seasons continued. Perhaps the Winter Queen will return for revenge one day. Magda: Is that why we're still doing this ceremony? Alminas: No, the humans do it for the purposes of amusement now. Magda: But... Alminas: If you are chosen as the Winter Queen, I don't mind being your offering. Wouldn't that goddess be pleased to have an elf as a sacrifice? Magda: No! Story Chat 7 Willow: Lady Ellenstein, I hear you're talking about the sacrifice! Magda: You have good hearing, Sir Willow. Willow: Your voice is sweet music to my ears. Madga: Don't you think you're less charming when you flirt? Willow: I know that was a joke. Anyway, if you are chosen to be the Winter Queen, I'd like to be sacrificed. Magda: Several people told me the same thing, but I don't understand what they mean by sacrificial offering. Willow: Hahaha! Before that religion was killed off, people would choose a poor soul, a handsome young man typically. They'd feed and dress him well before presenting him to the Winter Queen as her groom. Magda: ! Willow: Of course, those were bad times then. After the ceremony, the groom would be murdered by the priestess and used to decorate the Winter Queen's altar. Magda: ...I can see why the Sky Church destroyed that religion. Willow: People don't do that now! The groom only needs to show off his talents to the Winter Queen who was chosen through a beauty contest. He then accompanies her for the flower parade! If you pick me, I'd sing only for you. Magda: I'm tempted now. Willow: Remember, I'll always choose you as the Winter Queen. Story Chat 8 Florna: Cleric Pan, we have the Seal Stone wrapped with the Holy Cloth. It's ready to be transported to the church. Cleric Pan: Thank you. This old relic will help you understand the Goddess' wisdom. Florna: I understand. Magda: The Church's people are returning to the city. Let's... Why is it suddenly so cold? Miss Vivian, fetch me my coat? Maid: My Lady, the wind! Ah! Magda: (My coat is gone...) Maid: I'm sorry. The wind was too strong. Magda: Fortunately, you're not hurt. The flagpoles the Guardsmen set have fallen. It would've been dangerous. Maid: It's so cold. Shall we return home. My Lady? Magda: Um... Cleric Pan: The wind feels... ominous. Sister Florna, prepare for the exorcism. Story Chat 9 Magda: It's interesting how a bloody ceremony became a harmless holiday. Eliza: That' show culture changes. Both the good and bad will give rise to new things. You should participate in the beauty contest. Not only for our family's honour but for experience. When you're my age, you'd rather stay at home. Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript